The process of the present invention solves the problem of disposal of scrap diethyleneglycol dinitrate (DEGDN), nitroglycerin (NG) and related nitrate esters, produced during manufacture and demilitarization of propellants and explosives. The problem has existed since propellants and explosives were first manufactured for use in ammunition or for demolition purposes.
The disposal of propellant and explosive scrap material has been dealt with in the past by burning, exploding the scrap material in air, or by chemical degradation such as alkaline hydrolysis. Ignition is dangerous and results in air pollution, and such methods are illegal in many locations.
Also, digestion by hydrolysis requires the application of strong caustic solutions, and the products of this digestion may lead to pollution of streams and groundwater. In the art there are also processes designed for the degradation of such materials as nitrocellulose which is a related material. In one such process, nitrocellulose is subjected to alkaline hydrolysis followed by microbial digestion of the products.
A safety advantage of the process of the present invention is avoidance of strong alkali. In addition, in the cited process of the art, the microbial populations may be variable unless carefully controlled which may be difficult. However, in the process of the present invention, treatment with enzymes can be very easily controlled and adjusted at will. The use of enzymes as provided by this invention, simplifies the denitration process and avoids some of the disposal problems associated with inorganic nitrogencontaining waste products.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved process for use in the denitration of diethyleneglycol dinitrate, nitroglycerin, and related nitrate esters.
Another object is to provide an improved process which is more effective and efficient in use for the dinitration of diethyleneglycol dinitrate without the difficulties encountered in the art for similar processes.
A further object of this invention is to provide a process of dinitrating diethyleneglycol dinitrate which is safe and facile in use under an acceptable range of operating conditions in a laboratory or plant.
Other objects and many of the attendant advantages of the process of the present invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed specifications.